The Abramson Cancer Center has an extensive and well-established internal, institutional and external[unreadable] planning and evaluation process. Planning is accomplished at many levels and includes several formal[unreadable] internal and external bodies, such as the Senior Leadership Council, Executive Committee, Program[unreadable] Leaders, Shared Resource Advisory Committees, institutional planning groups, external consultants, and,[unreadable] most importantly, the External Board of Scientific Advisors. Program and divisional retreats and meetings[unreadable] provide additional forums for the review of strategic goals and accomplishments by Cancer Center members[unreadable] as well as external reviewers.[unreadable] During the current period, the most significant change in planning and evaluation has been that the Cancer[unreadable] Center's primary external advisory group, the External Board of Scientific Advisors, has been strengthened[unreadable] significantly and is fully integrated into the Cancer Center's planning efforts. The recruitment of new[unreadable] members has resulted in a highly effective External Board, which reflects the research priorities of the[unreadable] Cancer Center. Chaired by Frederick Appelbaum, MD, the External Board meets annually to review the[unreadable] Cancer Center's scientific research directions, interdisciplinary research opportunities, future plans, and[unreadable] Shared Resources. The External Board helps ensure that the Cancer Center continues to strive for[unreadable] excellence and adheres to NCI Guidelines. The Cancer Center actively responds to External Board[unreadable] recommendations after each meeting, and then reports on its actions at the next meeting.